Dear Writers of Fan Fiction (Once Upon a Time)
by Maid of Sherwood
Summary: Basically what the characters have to say about us and our stories...
1. There's Only One Peter Pan

**A/N: I know this idea has been done before many times, but I just had to do this. I don't mean to offend anyone with this.**

* * *

Dear Writers,

How many girls are you going to pair me up with? I'm Peter Pan, not some guy for your fantasies. You make me sick. I think I'm done traveling to the other world. And by the way, I am Rumple's father and so much older than you. Deal with it.

From a sickened,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: Poor Peter, but he has to deal with it. If he was an old man the whole time, he wouldn't have many fangirls...**


	2. Ruby Hearts Dr Whale?

**A/N: This one is from Ruby. All you frankenwolf shippers, I don't mean to offend you.**

**AngelicRose: I hope you like this second letter, even though it's short! **

**TazzieLuv13: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Dear Writers,

Yeah, not in love with Dr. Whale.

From,

Ruby


	3. Emma n' Hook

**A/N: This one has two letters, one from Hook and another from Emma! If you have any ideas for letters, please tell me! I would love to know! **

**Dreamshade Waters: Thanks for the review! I don't think that Ruby loves Dr. Whale either. Sorry, frankenwolf shippers! **

**TinyLittleBows106: Thanks for the review and idea! I hope you like this one! **

* * *

Dear Writers,

I love all the fictions about the Lady Swan and I. I love her and I know deep down that she loves me.

Thank you luvs,

Captain Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

Please disregard what Hook said. He's just being himself. (I think he's drunk.)

From,

Emma Swan


	4. Panlix is Not For Felix! (Part 1)

Dear Writers,

I am NOT in love with Pan. Yes, even if he was a girl.

From,

Felix

* * *

**A/N: This just came to mind. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Guest: I'm glad you love it! ****Guest: I'm happy that you found Pan's speech funny! I just had to make that letter because in most stories, I always hear Peter saying, "You got fire. I like fire," which can be really annoying.**

**Guest: I'm happy it's cool!**


	5. Love is a Game Only for Two

Dear Writers,

I am completely in love with Belle. Not Cora, Regina, Emma, or anyone else. I don't know if you realize, I loved Cora once, but now I am completely devoted to Belle. I cannot love Regina because I have loved her mother and Emma is even younger. I express no interest in them. I will not date your OC. I apologize for any inconvenience.

From yours truly,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)


	6. Step Mothers and Daughters

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you want to pair me with Ms. Blanchard, but I assure you, I hate her guts, even though we made up. She was the reason Daniel died and she ruined my life! If I ever see you pairing her with me, I will hunt you down and burn you to a crisp!

Yours Sincerely,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

I am in love with Charming, not Regina. She is my step-mother, it would make it incredibly wrong. Even if she wasn't, it's still not right. Please don't pair me with her.

Thank you,

Snow White

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestion, Guest! If you have a suggestion, please leave a review! Thanks! **

**Obsessive-Gal: I am overjoyed that you thought that my last letter was your favorite! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and suggestion on Snow Queen! **

**Guest: I'm glad that you are content with my first letter! **

**StardustOwl: I am so happy that you think this is fantastic!**


	7. Who's Henry?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions! If you have a suggestion, please tell me! **

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you are so happy by pairing me with Henry. I barely know him.

From,

Paige


	8. I'm Not Mad

Dear Writers,

First of all, I'm not mad. Magic does exist! Second of all, I am not in love with Emma. I was trying to get her to believe! Also, I am definitely not in love with Regina! I hate her so much, why would I ever love her? Third of all, I will not date your Mary-Sue. I have a daughter and we are both mourning my dead wife and her dead mother.

From,

Jefferson


	9. Babysitters, really?

Dear Writers,

Why do I have so many babysitters? I don't know if you've noticed, but I sneak out of the house every day. Also, I was alone when I was kidnapped. My supposed babysitter didn't come with me.

From an annoyed and slightly confused,

Henry

P.S. I don't love Pan. He's my great-grandfather! **Nothing** will change that.


	10. Sleeping What?

Dear Writers,

I'm not in love with Aurora. I wish she would have stayed under the sleeping curse and not be Phillip's true love. In fact, the only reason why I help her is because I promised Phillip to help that whiny girl.

From,

Mulan

* * *

dEa

Dear Writers,

I don't know what your "obsession" is with Mulan and me, but I assure you, I never really liked her. Don't tell her this, but she's kind of a tag-along.

From,

Aurora

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Sleeping Warrior shippers! **

**Stardust Owl: Thanks for the review! When ever I right about pairs, I will most of the time just put two letters in one chapter so that you can see both people's opinions. **

**Obsessive-Gal: Thanks for the suggestion! I really liked the idea! **

**TinyLittleBows106: Your suggestion is next and thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I will try to get your suggestion in as well! **


	11. August and Wood

Dear Writers,

Thanks for including me in most of your fics. The show just seems to forget about me. Also, I don't love me, for all you, as I heard, Wooden Swan, shippers. I know there are very few shippers. but I am older than Emma.

From,

August.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Also, the favorites and follows! Also, thanks to all the people that gave suggestions, Obsessive-Gal, TinyLittleBows106, and Guest (not sure if you are the same person). I also thank you for the reviews, especially the ones that review a lot, StardustOwl, Obsessive-Gal, TinyLittleBows106, all the guests, Marcie Gore, fireflower815, PiperPaigeP3, Mercy Frost, gusenitsa, Dreamshade Waters, TazzieLuv13, and AngelicRose. Up next, is Swan Queen, suggested by many reviewers and then Peter/Wendy. **


	12. No Swaning Way!

Dear Writers,

So I see you guys have a freakish **obsession **with me and Regina. I don't know what runs through your guys' minds, but I WILL NEVER EVER love Regina. Besides, I'm not gay.

Disgusted,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

I think that you writers really have a death wish. I assure you that I have hated Ms. Swan from the minute she stepped into my life. You do realize that I wanted to kill her with my apple tart that instead Henry ate, right?

Sickened beyond relief,

Regina, The Evil Queen


	13. Wendy Pan

Dear Writers,

I would never love Pan. He tried to kidnap one of my brothers and used me to do his dirty work. Also, I don't know if you recall, but he was an adult before he turned into a child again.

From,

Wendy Darling

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't have any affections for Wendy whatsoever. This is the second time I had to write and I hope you realize that I always get what I want...

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: I think Peter is threatening us... ;) Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites, follows and more! It really makes me smile! **


	14. Outlaw Queen, Never Heard of It

Dear Writers,

I thank you for getting at least one thing right. Although I don't know how to confront Robin Hood right now. (I mean wouldn't you feel awkward saying to a man you just met that you are his true love?)

From,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

What is Outlaw Queen? Is that another famous outlaw?

From,

Robin Hood

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestion. I tried my best because I have only seen up until 3x15. **


	15. Baelfire's Thoughts

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you find Emma and Hook so great together. Hook dated my **mother_._ **Although I thank you for the few people that ship us, also known as Swanfire. I making a petition. Whoever finds Emma and Hook, literally my step-dad, creepy, sign up!

From,

Neal (Baelfire)

* * *

**A/N: I think I messed up on this one! Don't get me wrong, I like Captain Swan, but the fact that Hook dated Neal's mom is kind of creepy. ;)**


	16. How is Gold Wicked?

Dear Writers,

Zelena and I will NEVER love each other. There is too much of an age difference. Even if we were roughly the same age, I still don't like her. She kidnapped me for God's sake and tried to use me with the Dark One's dagger!

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)

P.S. Yours is how I sign my letters, I won't actually be yours.

* * *

Dear Writers,

I express no interest in Rumpelstilskin whatsoever. He was my **mother's **love interest. He may have taught me what he knows, but I only used him for my evil and _non-romantic_ purposes.

Sincerely,

Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites, and follows! I never got so many reviews, it's getting hard to respond to all! Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me! ;) **


	17. All of You Should Be Sued

Dear Writers of Fanfiction (note how we used fanfiction),

All of you should be sued for this. Once Upon a Time and its franchise are **_copy righted_ **material. Also, we have one dying question. Why are there so many teenage girls in the story either falling in love with Peter Pan, Hook, Jefferson, Mr. Gold, and so many others? Why oh why does Mr. Gold or Hook suddenly have a daughter who is fiery. In fact, why does Peter Pan have to fall in love with a girl and say, "You got fire. I like fire."?

From,

The Once Upon a Time Writers

P.S. We are the real writers, you just copy off of our work. In fact, we are going to sue you right now!

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually think this would happen, this is just for laughs! **


	18. Daddy's Girls

Dear Writers,

It's me, Rumpelstilskin, again. It has come to my attention that my father, Peter Pan, has many fan girls. This is a scary thought because that would mean that I would have many step-mothers. Also, you cannot change genetics, Peter Pan is my father, for all you fan girls. I beg you not to make it more awkward. Thank you.

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin

P.S. I am really creped out by this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, you guys! I feel so bad for poor Rumple, what about you? ;)**


	19. Milah's Legacy

Dear Writers,

I don't know why there aren't so many fan fictions about me. Also, who is this Emma Swan woman? Why does Killian taken an interest in her?

From,

Milah

P.S. I just found out that I don't exist in most fan fictions and that Killian has forgotten me!

* * *

**A/N: Are you jealous, Milah? I know this isn't the best letter, but even though Milah wasn't that important, I just had an idea. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, suggestions, and follows! If you have a suggestion, please tell me! **


	20. No Girls Allowed!

Dear Writers,

I don't bring girls to stay on Neverland. Wendy is an exception, but not a love interest! Plus, I don't kidnap girls, I only take the boys!

From,

The Shadow

P.S. I should be included more than kidnapping Pan's "love" interest. You are so unfair!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! ;)**


	21. Who Wore It Better?

Dear Writers,

Who do you think wears black better? If you say black is her color, I will hunt you down. BLACK IS MY COLOR.

Regards,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

Don't listen to my sister. I wear black so much better. She's just jealous because her clothing look better on me.

From,

Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a cool idea! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! **


	22. A Child's Mind

Dear Writers,

Daddy tells me you know a lot about us. Can you tell me why you write stories about daddy and Regina?

From,

Roland.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! You guys are awesome! ;)**


	23. What the Beep Is a Crossover?

Dear Writers,

What is a crossover? What is Doctor Who?

From,

Everyone

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! 100 reviews, I am so happy! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome! ;)**


	24. Hooked Pan

Dear Writers,

Why on earth would I be in love with Hook? Disgusting! First, the fan girls and now Hook? You guys are desperate .

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

Dear Writers,

Writing me with the Lady Swan is wonderful. With others, so-so. But Pan, you just crossed the line!

From,

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones


	25. Secret Crushes: Moraine

Dear Writers,

Is it true that there's a ship for Baelfire and I?

From,

Moraine

P.S. Don't tell him, but I **_might_**have a crush on him.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that Moraine has a crush on him, but this is purely for entertainment. **


	26. Panlix Isn't for Pan Either! (Part 2)

Dear Writers,

I have one word and question for you. I won't even bother writing more. Why?

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! ;) Any suggestions, please tell me! **


	27. The Zelena Riots

Dear Zelena,

Why are you trying to hurt us so bad? What did we do to you?

From,

The OUAT Cast (excluding Zelena)

P.S. To all the writers, don't think we've forgotten about you...


	28. The Swan Isn't Gold

Dear Writers,

Why would you pair me with Gold? Do you realize he wrote my name continually on a piece of paper? Creep.

From,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

Any pairing with Emma Swan and I are out of the question.

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)


	29. Cobra Is An Animal, Not a Captain

Dear Writers,

What's Captain Cobra? Is it some sort of animal or what?

From,

Henry Swan/Mills

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! **


	30. The Mary-Sue Spectacular

Dear Writers,

Please keep including me in your fanfics! I need more attention and tragic past stories! Please make sure that everyone falls for and loves me1

Yours Truly,

Mary-Sue

P.S. Don't forget to make me really hot! ;) Kisses!

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Writers,

Thank you for writing these stories! I'm glad that at least you see that I'm a great man! Everyone else thinks I'm a drunk! I don't know why they hate you so much, I like you. (But if you ever do something nasty to me you can forget I said it!)

From,

Captain Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

I'm kinda tired of arguing with Hook, but I have too. Really? Why, just why? He's always so cocksure of himself. If anyone can change him, it's up to you.

From,

Emma Swan

P.S. I hope you guys realize that you're responsible for this?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate this! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! ;) Also, I have a poll on my profile. You get to vote who wore black better, Regina or Zelena, or maybe both? **


End file.
